1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of devices which assist in retaining an object at a location adjacent an item of wearing apparel so that the object will remain close to the person while the item of wearing apparel is worn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, an apparatus which assists in retaining an object close to an item of wearing apparel is known in the prior art. The following 10 patents and published patent applications are relevant to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,395 issued to Dennis G. Kuykendall and assigned to Scovill Fasteners Inc. on Nov. 26, 1996 for “Clip For An Identification Bracelet” (hereafter the “Kuykendall Patent”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,527 issued to Tomohisa Ishida et al. and assigned to YKK Corporation on Apr. 4, 2000 for “Cord End Stopper” (hereafter the “Ishida Patent”);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,218 issued to George Rekkie and assigned to Siemens Medical Systems, Inc. on Aug. 22, 2000 for “Snap-Type Fastening Device” (hereafter the “Reekie Patent”);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,635 issued to Koji Nasu et al. and assigned to Hosiden Corporation on Mar. 4, 2003 for “Cord Clip” (hereafter the “Nasu Patent”);
5. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005/0076482 to Emilio Costa on Apr. 14, 2005 for “Reusable Seal Applicable To A Slender Portion Of A Commercial Article” (hereafter the “Costa Published Patent Application”);
6. U.S. Design Patent No. D505,673 issued to Lionel Montemayor on May 31, 2005 for “Radio Microphone Holder” (hereafter the “Montemayor Design Patent”);
7. European Patent Application No. EP 0848187 issued to Tomohisa Ishida et al. and assigned to YKK Corporation on Jun. 17, 1998 for “Cord End Stopper” (hereafter the “'187 Ishida European Patent”);
8. European Patent Application No. EP 0945646 issued to Tomohisa Ishida et al. and assigned to YKK Corporation on Sep. 29, 1999 for “Cord End Stopper (hereafter the “'646 Ishida European Patent”);
9. European Patent Application No. EP 0945647 issued to Tomohisa Ishida et al. and assigned to YKK Corporation on Sep. 29, 1999 for “Cord End Stopper” (hereafter the “'647 Ishida European Patent”);
10. Patent Abstract of Japan No. 10174607A issued to Nozawa Massao et al. and assigned to YKK Corporation on Jun. 30, 1998 for “Cord End Fastening Device” (hereafter the “Massao Patent Abstract of Japan”).
The Kuykendall Patent is a clip for an identification bracelet which discloses prongs and mating openings into which a clip is attached so it can be attached around an arm.
The Ishida Patent also is for a comparable type of retaining mechanism with mating groove members as best shown in FIG. 1 which basically interlock to retain an object therein.
The Reckie Patent discloses the concept of having a clip member which can have a method to attach and grip a flexible tube so that the clip member can be attached to a portion of a patient's garment and the flexible tube can be used to form a loop as best shown in FIG. 4 so that items such as an IV tube, etc. can be retained within the loop so that it will not become loosened from the patient. The clip member attaches to the patient's garment and the loop member can retain an IV tube within the loop.
The Nasu Patent is a cord clip which has a clipping portion as best illustrated in FIG. 1 which can be used to be clipped to an article of clothing and a cord retaining portion 3 best illustrated in FIG. 2 showing the cord so that the device enables it to be clipped to an article of clothing and then a cord member extending through the device so that the cord member can be used for earphones or other related accessories.
The Costa Published Patent Application discloses a ceiling member which has a pair of plates disclosed in FIGS. 1 and 2 which can be rotated about each other so that there are respective mating teeth which engage to therefore hold the plate together so that it can retain a slender object between the plates.
The Montemayor Design Patent is called a “Radio Microphone Holder”.
The European Patent to YKK Corporation and Masao is once again a clipping device comparable to the device that was shown in the Ishida Patent. It essentially is designed to retain objects together by having mating gripping teeth.
Similarly, the '644 European Patent to Ishida is comparable to the United States Patent discussed above which has the same attaching mechanism.
The '647 European Patent to Ishida is also a variation on the gripping member.
The Japanese Patent abstract to Nozawa Masao is essentially the Japanese equivalent of the European applications discussed above with a clipping member.